RP:Blood and Ashes
All people enlisting in Halo: Blood and Ashes must be approved by Spartan 501 at his talk page. You may apply for an invitation there. All uninvited guests to this page that post comments will have their comments deleted. Thank you, and have fun. Notices #Each post must Be at least one paragraph-no exceptions. #Use correct spelling and grammar. (See notice 11) #Always sign after posting. #Do not act out other peoples character's unless you get the owner's permission. #Spartan 501 is the cheif commander of the UNSC fleet. #Repairs on ships in space take a minimum of one hour for light damage. Medium Damage is 3 hours, and Heavy Damage is 6. #You may add your force to UNSC, URF, Covenant, Covenant Heretics, Forerunner Constructs, or Flood. #The RP will only begin when more than 2 people join. #'NEW' If anyone wants to command the forerunners or Flood, you can have supreme command of them. #'NEW' The RP has begun! #'NEW' If you notice anyone has made spelling mistakes, feel free to correct them if you know for sure what the meant. Our Last Hope #Spartan 501[CHIEF MODERATOR] #Chief frank 001 #Demakhis, SPARTAN-064 #Staff Sergeant-G023 Comm Channel [Assistant Moderator] #117649 AR #[[User:Azathoth|''da'vi'd'' welling]] [[User_talk:Azathoth|']] '' report>'' #Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 04:04, 10 August 2007 (UTC) #Dubtiger #ChurchReborn #Senior Chief Petty Officer SPARTAN-G256 COM link # Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" #Masterchief46517 com link #SPARTAN-118 Introduction ''I remeber that battle...it was one of the hardest battles I ever fought in...and one of the biggest coverups of the war... On September 8th, 2541, a squadron of ONI C709/B Gladius-class Stealthfighters located what appeared to be a Covenant home planet. The location was instanltly beamed back to HighComm, and the reconnaissance group left the system. Now the largest force of UNSC ships ever assembled is on its way to the planet, unknowningly being follow by a large fleet of United Rebel Front ships. Also unknown is the fact that the Covenant forces have been drilling to the core of the planet, and when they reach it, they find a new menace. Also, Heretic Forces, corrupted by news of what is inside the planet, are about to attack. These forces will soon collide in a desprate battle to the death. Force Composition UNSC *'Terran Taskforce' **80 Different Ships of Mixed Classes ***Metal Sovereign ***112th Naval Squadron ***100,000 ground troops ***Fifteen formations of Fighters *'UNSC 61th Invading Fleet' **100 differents ship of mixed class ***UNSC Star Dust ****Lambda Squad *****Erebus (AI) ***230,000 Marines ***20 starfighters formations *''Task force 2092'' **1 Yorktown-class Battleship ***UNSC Widow-Maker ****42nd ANZAC (Australian and New Zealand Army Corps) Armored Battalion *****1,025 Marine and Army personel *****225 Scorpion Tanks *****505 Warthogs of diffrent types *****100 Pelican Dropships *****1 SPARTAN (SPARTAN-118) ****221st,222nd,223rd and 224th ODST Detachments *****528 ODST's ****72nd Air group *****75 Longsword Intercepters ****207th Aerial Support *****75 Shortsword Bombers **2 Destroyers ***UNSC Arabian Nights ****325th ODST Detachment *****132 ODST's ****10th Air detachment *****20 Longsword Intercepters ****296th Marine Company *****360 Marines *****16 Scorpian tanks *****35 Warthogs of diffrent types *****25 Pelican dropships ***UNSC In Silver clad ****328th ODST Detachment *****132 ODST's ****12th Air detachment *****20 Longsword Intercepters ****284th Marine Company *****360 Marines *****16 Scorpian tanks *****35 Warthogs of diffrent types *****25 Pelican dropships **2 Frigates **UNSC Fathful ***15 Longswords ***15 Shortswords **UNSC Adelade ***15 Longswords ***15 Shortswords *91nd Prowler Detachment **UNSC Narwal *'Battlegroup Alamo' **UNSC Annihilator ***1000 Longsword Fighters ***1000 Shortsword Bombers ****Dragon Squadron, Original team *****Joe Harrison *****Michelle Walters *****Donald Summers *****Randall Cragin *****Sherri Black *****David Davis *****June Della ***6000 Marines ***50 Pelicans ***50 Albatrosses ***10 AT Eels ***15 Turtles ***250 Warthogs ***30 Scorpions ***UNSC Thermopylae ****Team Alpha, Original team *****Roy C. *****Edwin D. *****Lisa D. *****Kymberli W. *****Jerry P. *****Marshall B. *****Amy B. **10 Frigates ***500 Longsword Fighters ***500 SC Shortsword Bombers ***1500 Marines each ***25 Warthogs of the M12 LRV, M831 Transport, and M914 RV classes each ***10 Turtles each ***5 AT Eels each ***15 Pelicans each ***25 Albatrosses each URF *100 Ships of Different Classes **200,000 ground troops **Nine formations of Fighters **1 Marathon Class Cruiser ***Freedom's Dawn Covenant *10 CCS-class battlecruisers **''Bloodied Victory'' - Ship Master Masu 'Twassee *15 Assault carriers *24 destroyers *15 frigates **300,000 ground troops ** 10,000 Fighters *5 Assault Carriers *14 Destroyers *15 Frigates **200,000 ground troops *6,000 Fighters *Fleet of Divine Loyalty **100 ships of various classes Fleet of Ascendent Purpose *2 Assault Carriers **''Revival Contrition'' - Fleet Master Faraz Wortynee *78 CCS-class Battlecruisers *A total of 2 Million Ground Troops Covenant Heretics *10 Supercarriers *10 Destroyers **100,000 ground troops **4,000 fighters Forerunners *Thousands of Sentinels *Millions of Constructors *Thousands of Sentinel Majors *Hundreds of Sentinel Enforcers *Dozens of Onyx Sentinels *Hundreds of Sentinel Enforcers *273141729 Vindictive Archaism Flood *Almost Endless Infection Forms *Thousands of Combat forms *Hundreds of Juggernaut Forms *Millions of Carrier Forms *One Brain Form Status 'Spartan 501' *Role: Admiral George A. Walter **Location: UNSC Metal Sovereign **Status:Active *Role:112th Naval Squadron **Location:Varies **Status:Active *Role:Flight Officer Third Class Jace Williams **Location:Varies **Status:Active *Role:Admiral Bobby Lands **Location:URF Flagship **Status Active *Role:Ldgh 'Rehodee **Location:Varies **Status:Active *Role:Teel 'Arbadee **Location:Deepest Depths of the Record **Status:Activly looking for people to turn into evil space zombies!--Ahem...I mean Active Chief frank 001 *Role:Michael Davidson **Location: Star Dust **Statue:Active Demakhis *Role: Ultra Dyr 'Jar Refoose **Location: Planets Surface **Status: Active *Role: Kemgor **Location: Planets Surface **Status: Active UNSC AI *Role: MIL AI 2430 **Location: UNSC Metal Sovereign **Status:Active Spartan G-23 *Role: Masu 'Twassee **Location: Bloodied Victory **Status: Active **Other: Ship Master *Role: Kwas 'Pudmee **Location: Varies **Status: Active **Other: Special Operations Commander *Role: Captain Micheal Peterson **Location: varies **Status: Active **Other: ODST Captain 117649 AR *Role:273141729 Vindictive Archaism **Location: Within the structure **Status: Active **Other: Main Commander of the Forerunners ''Azathoth'' *Role: Gunnery Sergeant Josiah Newall, Terran Taskforce, 2nd Infantry Division, 8th Marine Regiment, 1st Battalion, B Company **Location: FFG-102 Out Of The Light **Status: Cryo **Other: N/A *Role: Exile Temya 'Jiknar (formerly Security Major/Full-Commander, disgraced) **Location: Drisyin Mountains, surface **Status: active **Other: Former Academy instructor Dubtiger *Role: Lambda Squad **Location: ''UNSC Star Dust'' **Status: Preparing for combat **Other: N/A *Role: Erebus (AI) **Location: Same as Lambda Squad **Status: N/A **Other: Personal AI of Lambda Squad ChurchReborn *Role:Sargeant Maria Wiggin **Location:Varies **Status:Active **Other:ODST Sargeant, under command of Captain Michael Peterson Lordofmonsterisland *Role:Captain Jim Wilson **Location:UNSC Annihilator **Status:Active *Role:Roy C. **Location:Varies **Status:Active **Other:He carries Team Alpha's personal AI, Clyde, with him *Role:Edwin D. **Location:Varies **Status:Active *Role:Lisa D. **Location:Varies **Status:Active *Role:Kymberli W. **Location:Varies **Status:Active *Role:Jerry P. **Location:Varies **Status:Active *Role:Marshall B. **Location:Varies **Status:Active *Role:Amy B. **Location:Varies **Status:Active *Role:Joe Harrison **Location:In the cockpit of a Broadsword Fighter **Status:Active *Role:Michelle Walters **Location:In the cockpit of a Longsword Fighter **Status:Active *Role:Donald Summers **Location:In the cockpit of a Longsword Fighter **Status:Active *Role:Randall Cragin **Location:In the cockpit of a Longsword Fighter **Status:Active *Role:Sherri Black **Location:In the cockpit of a Shortsword Fighter **Status:Active *Role:David Davis **Location:In the cockpit of a Shortsword Fighter **Status:Active *Role:June Della **Location:In the cockpit of a Shortsword Fighter **Status:Active Masterchief46517 *Role:Keith Johnson **Location:Varies **Status:Active **Other:special operations Marine SPARTAN-118 *Role: Captain Andrew Harris **Location:Varies **Status:Active **Other:Commander of the UNSC Battleship Widow-Maker *Role:Neville **Location:AI on the UNSC Widow-Maker **Status:Active **Other:N/A *Role:SPARTAN-118 **Location:Planet-Side **Status:Active **Other:N/A Matt-256 *Role: Fleet Master Faraz Wortynee **Location: Onboard his Flagship Revival Contrition **Status:Active **Other: Leader of the Fleet of Ascendent Purpose Roleplaying 1 Admiral George A. Walter stood on the bridge of the Metal Sovereign, and peered out the front veiwport into the absolute blackness of slipspace. He turned to the side and saw dozens of the finest ships in the UNSC's fleet beside the Sovereign; Frigates, Marathons, Destroyers, even a few modified Halcyons. He sighed and sat down in the command chair, and was annoyed by the fact that it still didn't feel quite right. He had only been a Admiral for a year, when he had been suddenly promoted straight from Commander to Admiral. He wondered why they had put him in command of such a highly important operation such as this. "Ensign Peterson, velocity and vector report." he said calmly, and the ensign, pale from time inside a ship, answered: "Stable Velocity Admiral, Vector confirmed, Two Point Three Two Eight, correct course." "Good...Leon, what's our ETA?" Leon answered in his gruff mock marine voice. "Sir, we will reach the target in approximately two hours." "Good," Walter paused, and took a moment to relax in the seat. "Inform all pilots and captains of our ETA." ---- Admiral Bobby Lands watched the UNSC fleet on scanners and marveled at its size. For than 150 ships. He had never seen such firepower in his life. Hiding behind the shadow of a moon that had somehow plowed its way into slipspace, his meager fleet barely fit. He carefully instructed the crew of his captured Marathon Class Cruiser and Flagship to continue following the UNSC boys, then went to his study to think. ---- In the hangar bay of the Metal Sovereign, the 112th Naval Squadron gathered around a table playing cards, their C709 Longsword Fighter/Bombers encircling them. Flight Officer Third Class Jace Williams stood off to the side watching his teamates, when suddenly the second AI the ship had been assigned temporarily, Will, came over the loudspeakers. "All Fighter and Dropship Pilots, report to your ships, all ODSTs, report to your pods, all marines, report to your dropships for preparement, Eta 1 hour 37 minutes." Like a grenade had just rolled onto the middle of the table, the squadron scrambled. They dropped the cards on the table, and ran to the elevators connecting each ship bay to the main hangar, boarded their ships, strapped in, and prepared for orders. Spartan 501 21:37, 9 August 2007 (UTC) 2 "Fleetcom to to the 61th, your ok to engage good luck" All ship enter the slipspace, destination, FT-329,a covenant controled world discover in september 2541. The 61th invading fleet is a fleet created for the war vs the Covenant. The Fleet admiral Davidson one great officer in the navy is on the Star Dust bridge's and try to estimate the hour of arrives. The planet is also protect by a large covenant fleet. The UNSC 61th Invading fleet is constitued of 100 of ship (halcyons, Supper Carriers, frigates and destroyers.)User:Chief frank 001 3 "Sir!" The darkly robed avatar of the ships A.I, Will, materealized on holotank 2. "Ships have acknoledged ETA. All personel report full combat readiness," "Good," Admiral George A. Walter purred "But you are concerned with the fleets exit vectors," The A.I paused surprised that "his" superior had read his concerns so easily and casually. "This is where you will come in. You are to divise some way to correct that fact. I expect a report on your progress in an hour," Will was expecting this part however, and would have a report of the Admiral's liking in 15 minutes. An hour was all that was needed. "Yes, sir," Will simply responded. --UNSC AI 01:54, 10 August 2007 (UTC) 4 Masu 'Twassee looked at the human fleet entering orbit around the planet. Councillor 'Kodumme had left him to guard it. He would not fail no matter what the cost. "Major. Contact the other ships. tell them to fire on my command at the approaching human fleet. We shall wipe them out with one balst of our divine might!" He ordered. "Fire!" lances of plasma appeared as the covenant fleet fired at the incoming UNSC fleet. 'Twassee watched as the lead ships were destroyed. "Tell the ships that they can now fire at will but be warned. That human fleet is much larger than ours." 'Twassee said. More plasma appeared as the UNSC ships fell. Something was not right here. But what? --Staff Sergeant-G023 Comm Channel 02:24, 10 August 2007 (UTC) 5 From the cockpit of his Longsword, Jace smiled as he dropped out of the Metal Sovereign's hangar bay. However, that smile turned grim as the much smaller Coveant Fleet open fired at the human fleet. From a bird's eye view above the fleet, he and his squadron watched as plasma shots slammed into the Terran Taskforce and the 614 Invasion Fleet. The 614th took the worst of it. Several ships were completely obliberated, and many more floated limply, dead in space. When the storm subsided, almost all the frigates of the fleet were gone, and many ships were damaged. However, because the frigates had been leading the charge as makeshift cannon fodder, the bigger vessels in the back were almost undamaged. He smiled, at least there was one good thing to get from this mess. ---- Admiral Bobby Lands watched as the UNSC fleet disappered from his scanners, and wondered for just a moment to long what had happened. Then he grasped the situation, and bellowed out orders. "All ships exit slipspace immediately! Quickly, before we overshoot!" he yelled, and the bridge suddenly was alive with action. Bridge officers scrambled to fufill his orders. He watched numbly as the fleet emerged from slipspace, and was dissapointed to find that they were nearly an hours steam away from the planet which the UNSC fleet had exited near. "Alert the fleet to follow us, full steam towards the planet, I want to be there fifty minutes from now!" he yelled, and the bridge crew responded in unision "Aye Admiral!" He smiled, at least there was one good thing to get from this mess. ---- In horror, Admiral Walter surveyed the fleet; almost every single frigate was gone, and several of the lead destroyers had taken hits, but thanks to their heavy armor, were still keeping up with the rest of the fleet. He was furious at himself for not realizing the Covenant would do this; it was incredibly obvious that the force protecting the planet would be alert and ready. Not letting any of his inner fury show, he decided to take it out on the Covenant. "Will, alert the fleet to prepare for a MAC salvo, Leon, get a firing solution for every ship in the fleet and give it to Will, then order the fleet to heat up their MAC cannons and fire on my mark." "Of course, Sir" said Will, followed by Leon's "Yes sir." Seconds ticked by and the fleet closed to 20,000 kilometers to the planet. Finally, Leon piped up: "Firing solution online Sir!" And Will instantly added, fleet alerted, solution distributed, ready to fire on your command sir." "Fire." Walter hissed, and over a hundred MAC shots flashed from the fleet, and slammed into Covenant ships. Shields flashed, armor buckled, and huge fireballs erupted as the salvo tore the Covenant fleet to shreds. He smiled, at lease there was one good thing to get from this mess. Spartan 501 6 On the UNSC Star Dust, three Spartans were cleaning their weapons, all of UNSC make. The fourth was conversing with an AI "garbed" in a cloak. "The lead frigates have been almost completely annihilated in the first wave. Damage to lead battleships are minimal. Scans show Covenant ships in defensive positions designed to intercept the incoming UNSC ships," it said. "Thank you, Erebus," said the Spartan. "Inform the fleet admiral that Lambda Squad is interested in executing an orbital drop onto the planet." "I will, Leader." The AI blinked out of existance in the room. "Heh. We should've infiltrated the Covenant ships and make them open fire on each other," said one of the Spartans. "That is the near equivalent of pointless suicide," replied Lambda Leader, slapping a magazine into his sniper rifle. Another Spartan merely nods. The last shrugs and goes back to cleaning her BR-55's barrel. The Covenant's in for a really big surprise. --Dubtiger 05:14, 10 August 2007 (UTC) 7 In a shaft behind the bridge of the Supercarrier Rightous Might, Ldgh 'Rehodee looked over his squad of highly trained Elites. They were all ready to fight and die to stop the evil halos from firing. "The time has come my brothers...to rally to a new banner...let the defenders of life live!" With his yell, 'Rehodee kicked open the shaft doorway and jumped out, drawing and igniting his energy sword. On the bridge, the crew was suprised, but not so much that they failed to react. They drew weapons and open fired, cutting down two of 'Rehodee's men. However, by this time, the Heretics, armed with Energy Swords, reached the platform. 'Rehodee slashed out with his blade, straight through a major domo's belly, then whipped his sword around and slashed through the shipmaster's skull, cutting through it like tissue paper. Then standing victorius atop the bridge platform, with dead bodies littering the area underneath his feet, he beckoned for the flight trained heretics to come out of their hiding places in the shaft. They did so, and manned the bridge, sealed all doors to the bridge, and cut air to all areas but the huragok corridors. 'Rehodee's mandibles clicked in pleasure, all across the fleet, 20 other strike teams would be doing the exact same thing. Even now many ships were manuvering away from their formations and gathering near 'Rehodee's ship. It was a glorious day. As soon as they all gathered, he ordered his new fleet to open fire on the Believer fleet, and plasma torpedos streaked towards the smaller fleet. It was a good day to live. Spartan 501 05:27, 10 August 2007 (UTC) 8 'Jiknar sat at the small fire and watched the skies. Just before nightfall, he'd seen the flashing of ships in orbit, many of them, too many to easily count. Now he kept watching, wondering what was going on. Red flares of plasma occasionally grew visible, then faded. So it was a battle. But who were they fighting? Heretics? If so, the Heretics had reached far indeed to attack the holy planet, so deep inside Covenant space. He shrugged. Not that he cared about the Covenant warriors dying for the Prophets overhead, but some of them were probably people he had known, fought with. It was an odd feeling to see even their mighty ships insignificant and weak. ---- UNSC Out Of the Light was dying fast. The ops officer and pilot were both dead, leaving Commander Damien Craven to fend for himself. "More power to stabilizers!" he shouted into the ops boom mike. A panicky voice over the mike acknowledged, or maybe disabused, this notion. Craven had no idea which. The sound of Light plunging into FT329's atmosphere drowned out everything else. "MORE POWER! STABILIZERS!" he shouted at the top of his voice. This time, there was no audible response. With a horrible shriek, Light contorted, the mid-section of the ship wrenched sideways by sudden gravitational force. Craven fell over. The ship's gravity-plating was minimally effective, particularly when rolling down into a planet's atmosphere at a thousand times the speed of sound. With a jolt, Craven realized that there was no way out for him. Even if he did have time to get aft, suit up in pressurized armor and drop himself in an HEV, there was no guarantee is was going to be launched at the planet's surface. That meant he, and even the ship, were second responsibility. His crew came first. "Berenguer," he said sharply, forgetting that the AI's memory crystal had been shattered by the inital plasma impact. "Dammit. Fine, I'll do it..." The ship stopped rolling very abruptly; inertia won the day. The ship's weakened chassis was simply unable to hold together. The back half of Out of the Light sheared off instantly and plunged towards FT329's surface, flaming all the way down, even in the hyper-thin atmosphere. Craven spat blood and pushed himself up by the console he'd hit. "Good, we're stable. Sort of," he said, again forgetting that Berenguer could not hear him. He pressed the booster engines in. Hopefully, if they could get through this mess quick enough, he could land without getting the ship to disintegrate from heat. The ship lurched brutally forward, flipping Craven over the console and into the front window. Craven had only a few seconds to appreciate just how beautiful his rapidly approaching death would be before he remembered the Marine detachment on board. He'd never given orders to unfreeze them; they just would have been a liability in a naval battle. Pulling his weight up by the long-suffering console's edges, he jettisoned the company he'd been carrying. Towards the planet, he hoped, but for all the time to live they'd have on FT329, he realized he might as well be shooting them into slipspace. Thirteen seconds later, the window exploded out in FT329's mesosphere, and hot gas and friction reduced the unconscious Commander Craven to a few molten smears on the walls behind his chair. -[[User:Azathoth|''da'vi'd'' welling]] [[User_talk:Azathoth|']] '' report>'' 9 Preparering for the first salve the 61th invading fleet fire is soon as they can to maximis there defense.A elite onboar of a frigate see the uncomming oversized archer missiles hitting the frigate. "Good, prepare the MAC" At this moment a barrage of MAC salvo destroy 3 frigate and 1 destroyer living the CAR cruiser to is mercy ------------------- The Lamba squad are in the Pelican preparing to lauch the first wave in the battle 50,000 marines of the 230,000 as be deploy.User:Chief frank 001 10 Admiral Walters was astounded. Not once in the UNSC's history had Covenant ships fired on their own ships. It was unmistakable though, twenty different Covenant Ships had just broken from the main fleet and open fired on the now much smaller fleet. He turned away, and his thoughts strayed elsewhere. "Will, where is Lambda Squad?" Asked Walters. "Pelican Hangar Bay Eighteen, on final countdown to launch." "Good, inform the 112th and 118th that they are too escort the pelicans down to the surface of the planet." Leon spoke, a hint of questioning in his voice. "Just two squadrons sir?" Walters smiled and had a quick chuckle. "Yes just two, having any more would be overkill, and inform the 112th that they are to cover a five mile radius around the ships, and have the 118 stay close to a lengh of 500 meters." "I have looked over the records sir...and see your point, your orders will be distributed." ---- "...alright girls and boys we have our new orders, us and the boys of the 118th will be escorting down the first landing force, we have a radius of five miles, they have a radius of 500 meters. You are authorized to dogfight, but don't stay to long in one place, scanners say that a tide of fog is moving in over the drop zone, and I don't want you to lose the transports." Jace smiled; finally, time for some action. 11 "Sir! Decting increased plasma radiation along thier lateral lines. They're preparing another round of plasma. Fleet reports MACs hot and firing solutions online. Squadrons 112 and 118 are reading Five-by-Five en route to DZ," The Admiral smilied "Fire," 150+ bolts of white-hot metal raced towards the Covenant Blockade, hammered into thier shields and sent them reeling. The third slavo had caught them. Even though everything was going as planned but secretly deep down he was nervous. Everything was going as perfectly. Just as predicted. Too Well.Screw it. He thought We're going to win this one way or another --UNSC AI 17:19, 10 August 2007 (UTC) 12 Digging Digging Digging Digging Digging....... The same thought coursed through the meager minds of each infection form as they dug through the solid rock that led to a tunnel...and to the outside world. It will not be long now thought the brainfrom resting inside the darkest depths of the Record. It would not be long before they were free to go and consume all. Not long at all. CAF Corporal Spartan 501 13 "GO GO GO!!!!" "Form a front line to contains the enemy line!" "Lambda Squad is now deployed with 50,000 Marines. The 511th Marines division is being covered by a squad of scorpoion tanks, and are attaking a covenant outpost. Destroying the communication system is our next objective, but 2 marine squads are being harrased by Banshees. These will be easily destroyed, the rest of the garnison are clear to follow by hundred of tank,warthog, hornet and sparowhawk. -------- In space a destroyer is heavily criped by the Star Dust, 16th Naval squadron launch a warhed on the ships destroying the destroyer. The rest of the UNSC armada makes there way in the Exosphere and start the main attack, deploying the rest of the strange User:Chief frank 001 14 A Spirit dropship landed dropping of Kwas 'Pudmee and his Special Operations unit. "Sub-Commander 'Nakee! You take 10 Sangheili and 15 Unggoy then flank the humans. Special Operations major! take 3 Sangheili and 10 Unggoy then assault the humans from behind. I will take 10 Sangheili and 2 Lekglo then assault the human from the front. Hopefully this will eliminate any threat they may pose." All of the Special Operations Sangheili and Unggoy activated their active camoflauge. Once everyone was in position the Special Operations Unggoy and the Lekglo opened fire with thier fuel rods. The green plasma blasts fell on the ODSTs and marines destroying 4 Warthogs and 2 Scorpion tanks. An ODST platoon coming to aid the marines battled against Sub-Commander 'Nakee's lance. ---- ODST Captain Michael Peterson led the second platoon around the invisible elites. When in position they opened fire with their MA5B Assault Rifles. AP and Shredder rounds went through the lance killing all of the units. "Police their weapons and grenades. We might need them for combat later." Ordered Captain Peterson. "Captain! Thanks for getting me out of that mess. I really owe you one." Said Major Andrew Colt. Just then a fuel rod blast went flying through the air and impacted the area around them. Major Colt was vapourized along with several ODSTs and Captain Peterson was sent flying. He looked up and saw 2 hunters walking towards him. He reached for his assult rifle but saw it wasn't there. "Oh crap." The hunters raised their fuel rods ready to fire. --Staff Sergeant-G023 Comm Channel 12:59, 12 August 2007 (UTC) 15 'Jiknar stared at the purple-armored Sangheili striding towards his cave. There were four of them, leading at least half a dozen black-armored Unggoy. Two infantry Lances, Security details. The assault armor the Sangheili wore showed that much. The leader stepped forward and struck the cave's makeshift door twice with the flat of his hand. 'Jiknar hunkered down against the rocks and tapped his spearpoint thoughtfully against his head. If they're here to recruit... Standing up, the big Sangheili brushed the rock dust from his plain gray robes and said loudly to the leader, "I am not at home." The leader swung around, raising his needler, but saw only 'Jiknar, his dark robes and skin blending with the rocks. "It is you, Exile. I wondered for a moment if you hadn't died." Straining his memory, 'Jiknar remembered the leader. A young Sangheili, a Security Major, Grle 'Thruolee. He'd taught 'Thruolee's class at the academy. They had never really established the healthy comradeship that the academy's Masters were supposed to instill in their students. It had all gone downhill from there, really. Most recently, 'Thruolee had refused to testify at 'Jiknar's tribunal. 'Jiknar gritted his teeth and leapt down from the stony mound. "Why have the Prophets sent you?" he asked tonelessly. 'Thruolee chuckled. "Even a banishment can't make you stupid, Exile. You know very well why I have come here." 'Jiknar rubbed his eyes. "Yes, I know. And no, I will not." 'Thruolee stared at him and spoke levelly. "Exile, think of the opportunity. The honor you are being awarded is something any Sangheili would die for." 'Jiknar turned his head so that 'Thruolee could not see the burning disgust in eyes. He spat on the ground. "You know nothing of honor. The Sangheili have sold their honor to the Prophets. I see no honor in once more allowing myself to be manipulated for their delight. And you can tell them that, as you please." The oldest Sangheili of the lot, a big southerner behind 'Thruolee, stood forward and spoke in a slow, deep, measured voice. "Exile, you should consider accepting the Major's offer. The Prophets have offered you nothing. This is the doing of the Council, and the Council alone. The Council will allow the Ministry of Records to restore your name to Clan Nar's battle-poem. If you deny the Council your aid, you run the risk of being forgotten." 'Jiknar frowned. "I do not care to be remembered. As the great Councilors have said themselves, better to be forgotten for your righteousness than remembered for your misdeeds." A third Sangheili stepped forward, his hill-country accent pronounced and clipped. "And it is righteousness what you are doing? To sit in a cave while infidels and filth defile the holy planet?" With an authoritative snarl, 'Thruolee pushed his underlings back into line. "Exile, it is folly to think that the human filth will allow you to live simply because you hide from the Covenant. They are barbarians. They can hardly tell one of us from another. Do you think they will spare you because you wear an Ascetic's robe?" 'Jiknar smiled, too wide and cruel to be sincere. "To be spared, Major, one must first be defeated." He did not see the blow coming; 'Thruolee's needler smashed heavily into his face, and he felt crystals pierce his skin. As if from far away, he heard the southerner say, "Major. Control yourself. We have wasted enough time here." 'Jiknar coughed and blinked blood out of his eyes. Rolling onto his back, he listened to the retreating footsteps of the Sangheili. Something small, black and flaming split the sky above him, and 'Jiknar, mesmerized, watched it falling, falling over the mountains, over the foothills and into the marshlands. Infidels and filth... -[[User:Azathoth|''da'vi'd'' ''we'll'ing'']] [[User_talk:Azathoth|']] '' report>'' 16 Sitting aboard the Metal Sovereign, Admiral Walters watched with joy as the fleet battled the Covenant. For once in his lifetime, they were winning. Clouds of plasma and archer missiles filled the sky, MAC cannons shot great white slugs, and ships manuvered in unision, like a great ballay of destruction in space. This was helped by the fact that the twenty hijacked ships had not even bothered to fire on the humans, and instead fired hail after hail of withering plasma at their own brethren. However, he knew their was more to be done than just fight up in space all day. Glancing towards Leon and Will's holotanks, he spoke. "Leon, give me the status of our ground legions, Will get me a firing solution on that cruiser up ahead, and send a transmission to the leaders on the ground, see if reinforcements can be sent in." Several seconds ticked by, and Walters watched the battle unfold. Three destroyers and two halcyons gathered into formation, Halcyons up front due to their abiltity to lose 90% of their hull armor and still function, and Destroyers in the back due to their superior firepower. They charged a supercarrier, and it lanced out with plasma torpedos, slashing a Halcyon in half, then target the destroyer behind it, and destroying that too. But then the humans fired a salvo of MAC rounds, follow by nearly two dozen other MACs from other ships in the fleet, and the shots slammed into the Covenant ship taking down its sheilds. Then, archer missiles, launched before the MAC ever fired, hit the supercarrier, and the hull of the alien ship, vaguely whalelike, was awash of fire. When the fireball subsided, the supercarrier was gone. A Cheer resounded over the fleet intercomm, and Walters cheered along with them. Amongst the noise on the bridge, Leon spoke up, and Walter's crew subsided and Walter muted the comm. "Sir, ground forces have been attacked, and have suffered casualties, but are still functioning. Troops are ready to be depolyed. The 1112th is circling the position of the transports. The 118th is returning to the fleet." "Good Will?" asked Walters "One," Will pointed to the spot where the Supercarrier had been, "is done, and I have gotten a response from the ground troops that reinforcements are possible and would be greatly appreciated." "Good....give the order for the trasnports to depart, assign the the formation the 118th belong too to guard the transports, also, order all troops going down to be equiped with night vision, infered, and thermal goggles, I don't want cloaked elites tearing our troops apart again. Then give the orders for the troops on the ground to remain where they are until the reinforcements get their and then--" He pulled up a GPS map of the planet, and spotted a hill rising above the walls of the capital city, and their target. "advance to hill 192 and secure a stronger foothold for our troops and get us a staging area for the assault on the gate. Also, assign the 112th to provide air support, bombing and stafing. You saw to it they were given their "special payloads"?" "Yes sir." said Will. CAF Corporal Spartan 501 17 Captain Peterson grabbed a concussion grenade and threw it at the hunters. it exploded leaving the pair temporarily dazed as he got up and ran for the nearest cover. More fuel rod shots came and the remaining ODSTs and marines either retreated or were killed. Captain Peterson grabbed his M6D pistol and shot at the small slit in the middle of the lead hunter's armour. Several High Explosive rounds tore through it killing it. Its mate very angry charged at him and sent him flying 3 metres with its shield. Captain Peterson hit the ground and felt pain through his body. The hunter came at him again. Captain Peterson reached down and found his assault rifle. Its clip was full. He aimed at the hunter and opened fire in full auto. The hunter fell as AP rounds tore through it. Captain Peterson saw the silhouettes of several special operations covenant. He leveled his assault rifle at the nearest one and fired. The grunt fell down dead as its active camoflauge failed. He ran to its body and picked up its needler before firing it at the others. He was not going down without a fight. ---- 'Pudmee looked over as he saw the lekglo pair and an unggoy fall to the single human. He must be a demon in disguise. No matter. A single minor domo sangheili came up to him. "Sir! We have a message from Ship Master 'Twassee! He wants you to take a lance of your best Special Operations men and go assault a human base that they call "Hill 45"" Said the minor. "Special Operations Major! I am giving you command of the unit. In the meantime I will take the other 3 Special Operations Majors, 4 Special Operations Minors, and 10 Unggoy to assault this human base. Failure to defeat the human advance here will not be tolerated!" Ordered 'Pudmee. He, along with the men he ordered boarded a Spirit Dropships and went towards Hill 45. --Staff Sergeant-G023 Comm Channel 00:23, 13 August 2007 (UTC) 18 Above the battlefield, Jace watched helplessly as the forces on the ground battled, however, moments after the two hunters went down, he saw a Spirit lift off. "This is Flight Officer Third Class Jace Williams to high command, I have spotted a single Spirit dropship lifting off from the landing zone. Permission to engage?" The voice of Admiral Walters came through, a hint of questioning in his tone. "Negative, do not engage, take your flight and follow it, I want to know what their up to." "Roger that sir, following Spirit." He clicked his comm several times, and ordered his flight to form up on him. Then, once they were gathered behind him, he flew off after the Spirit. Spartan 501 19 'Refoosee looked around How could we let the humans advance so throughly, Their wil be punishment for this foolishness, now what to do what to do, I will see to it myself that they will not advance to the city 'Refoose thought to himself as he picked up his carbine. He slid down the rocky hill, and landed on the side pod of a spectre and yelling to the driver "Back to the city there all will playout," As the spectre sped on he switched places with the elite on the turret. They kept on going for around 20 minutes before the saw it the great city as they drove towards it a filthy human warthog came out infront of them, he shot as soon as he could blowing out one of the tires. The Warthog crashed into the trees to the side of the path the minor sitting in the side seat tossed a grenade into the warthog sticking the passenger. As the elites drove of the explosion enveloped the jeep killing everyone inside, the eltes roared with bloodlust. 'Refoose loved the smell of combat and blood. ---- Kemgor looked through the scope of his particle beam rifle, how long will we have to wait till we see something he thought as he stood gaurd with the rest of the Jackel snipers. He checked his ammo, 82% one shot was taken at a foolhardy human who had walked out of the thick forest. He looked back at the hill, how long would those humans be there? "Kemgor take the rest of your squad and do recon on the human base we sent some soldiers to deal with it tell me when it falls," ordered the Zealot incharge. "Yes Sir," is what Kemgor said, but he never really liked those elites always thinking they were the favourites of the Prophets. Yeah right the proud and brave Jackel were the favourites of the Prophets. Well time to move out, he gathered his equipment and walked off. Oh Brave and Glorious Jackel we are the favoured race, we have all the power and we are the greeaaaattessttt he sang to himself as they walked off. --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 01:38, 13 August 2007 (UTC) 20 The Pelican dropship, miraculously, landed safely at the designated LZ. Lambda Squad was the first to leave, being the primary death-dealers to any Covenant foolish enough to strike. Another miracle - no resistance. "Erebus, perform long-range scans," said Lambda Leader. "Copy. Scanners warming up." In a minute the reply came. "I have a negative. No life-signs within scaning range." "Copy, Erebus," said the Leader. As the marines unloading equipment, Lambda Squad disembarked, moving to eliminate potential sniping locations. And making sure that they remain a non-sniping location. --Dubtiger 15:45, 13 August 2007 (UTC) 21 As Jace's flight continued to follow the transport, it became increaingly clear where they were going. Hill 75. Hill 75 was their forward base, and was of vital importance as it had a claer move of several hundred miles, and thus allowed them to have an early warning about incomming enemy assaults. The others quickly realized this as well, so Jace kicked in his after burners and headed for Hill 75, quickly flashing past the spirit on their much more powerful engines. They circled once around the bases landing field and signaled they were landing. They came to rest after several seconds of downward manuvering, and Jace unbuckled his restraints and climbed out of his ship. Grabbing the MA5K Carbine he had kept inside the ship for years, he ran to the back of the ship and opened the hatch, and strode down the ramp, his flightsuit black as his ship. Ahead of him was an officer with the three stars of a lieutenant general. "Sir!" Said Jace, and he snapped to attention. "At ease son." the General said, and Jace ended his salute. The general looked him over, spotting the Class AV Combat Flight Suit and MA5K. "Pilot huh...well just as well, whats your purpose here?" He continued to look Jace over, and his eyes lingered for just a moment on the 112th Naval Squadron insigna. "Sir, a Spirit dropship is inbound from the main landing zone, it appears to be carrying several elites, maybe a few grunts and hunters to. The main landing zone just got hit pretty hard, but they are doing their best. The Covenant are using Stealth Elites, they'll tear right through ya." Responded Jace, his mouth twitching just the slightest bit. "Sir I recomend thermal imaging goggles, its the only way you'll be able to spot em'." The general nodded sagely, then turned to a Lieutenant on his right. He whispered something in his ear, and the Lieutenant ran off into the main base. He gestured to Jace and the rest of his squad, and spoke. "Come with me you four, if memory serves, you 112th boys and girls are pretty good in a ground fight, am I right?" Jace and the others nodded hesitantly, then follow him and he walked inside the base. Once inside, they followed him down a hallway, then took a right down some stairs. They emerged in a dimly lit room slightly underground, where rows upon rows of weapons, grenades, and equpipment were stacked. "Make yourself at home, grab some gear, If you get caught on the ground, you'll probaly need it." Jace and the others did as they were told. Jace already had his MA5K, so he merely grabbed an M6D sidearm, a couple of grenades, several dozen more clips of ammo, and a pair of thermal goggles, which he neglected to activate just yet. Jamie merril selected a MA5B, and a handful of clips for it, along with a M6C magnum. Juliett Wagner was more realistic, she selected a MA5A Assault Rifle, and only alot of clips for it. If they wen't down on this planet, they would need all the firepower they could get. Finally, Jenson Cramer selected a MA5B Assault Rifle and two gunbelts of grenades. They all selected goggles, and in unision, they turned them on. And when they did, nearly half a dozen large heat signatures showed up, not including their own. With a roar, the elites attacked. CAF Corporal Spartan 501 22 'Jiknar tapped one long finger against the blackened edges of the cylinder, testing to see if it was hot. It had long since cooled, however, as he had expected. It had taken him the better part of a day to find the cylinder. Even though the scorched, scarred metal was easy to pick out against the drab, watery marshgrass, the swamps were labyrinthine at best, and it had been a rather long walk there. 'Jiknar walked around to the other side of the cylinder. There was human writing there, but he could not read it. He had been trained to use the humans' language, but he had paid little attention to those lessons, and at any rate he had lost whatever command of the language he had once had. His exile had systematically drummed everything out of him that did not help him survive. He wondered again what exactly the strange cylinder was, and what it stored. For it was a container of some kind, although he had little idea what kind precisely. It was too regular, too uniformly colored, too geometrically ideal to be a simple chunk of debris. 'Jiknar tapped it again, meditatively, and wondered if it might not be a bomb. He didn't think so. It was about the right size to be a fission explosive, but usually, bombs were fired at targets either strategic, tactical or logistic. This, on the other hand, had tumbled haphazardly out of the atmosphere, narrowly missed a low, arid mountain range, and landed in a swamp twelve macros from any major population center. If it was a bomb, it had probably been launched unintentionally. According to his rudimentary knowledge of military fission devices, that meant it was probably inactive. 'Jiknar slid his hand over the rough metal. It wasn't as uniform as he had first thought. The perimeter of the top was set off by a small crack. 'Jiknar attempted to lift the top to get a better view of what this was, but his fingers were too large to fit into the very thin indentation. Irritated that this find was so fantastically boring, 'Jiknar stood back and looked at it again. The top wasn't all metal either. There was a section covered by a slide-on metal cover, apparently some sort of blast shield. That meant there was something important under it. Striding around to the back of the cylinder, Temya 'Jiknar set the heel of his hand against the blast shield and pushed. There was a momentary grinding sound (the sound of a small motor being overpowered, although 'Jiknar did not recognize it. Then the blast shield gave easily and slid back, telescoping back into a small package near the cylinder's base. Beneath it was a polished window, apparently opaque. 'Jiknar rubbed his hand over it. It was cold to the touch, and he suddenly realized it was a layer of ice crystals. Already, they were melting under his hand's warmth. A frenzy of curiosity seized the Sangheili. Little-used claws slid out from within his callused fingers, scraping away the ice. 'Jiknar took a step back, brushing away a layer of condensation on the glass beneath the crystals. There was a human figure, dark-skinned and fragile, clearly visible beneath the glass. "What in the Demon's name...?" 'Jiknar muttered under his breath. "It is a crude stasis cylinder," a deep voice said from behind him. "Cryogenics, I believe. Now, Exile, I would like it very much if you would step away from it and come with me." 'Jiknar did not step away, but nor did he turn to look. "I would like it very much if you would state your name." "That is a goal you will not easily meet," the voice said. 'Jiknar spun around, hand already going to the stabbing spear at his back, but before his hand had even touched it, a heavy blow crashed against the back of his head, and he collapsed silently into the murky water. -[[User:Azathoth|''da'vi'd'' welling]] [[User_talk:Azathoth|']] '' report>'' 23 Jace's combat instincts kicked in, and he rolled to the side as the elites attacked. A flash of green wizzed by his head, and he flattened himself on the floor, and rolled. Pink needles detonated all around him, and cursing, Jace rolled up onto his side and leveled his MA5K on the elite, and unloaded half a clip into it. The unshielded sob fell to the floor bleeding porfusiely. He heard gunfire to his side, and mentally he tagged it as Juliett unleashing hell with her MA5A. Rolling up on his side, he surveyed the room, and took aim and fired, sending half a dozen slugs into an elites head. Suddenly, a flash of green slashed past his elbow, burning into his AV suit. Cursing wildly, he turned to face his attack, made to level his gun, and saw that the elite would be able to shoot first. Jace had faced death down numerous times, but never before now had it seemed real. Staring into the muzzle of the Covenant Carbine, he saw his life flash before his life, and wished just that it could have been longer... Then with a roar, both Jamie and Jenson opened up with their MA5Bs, and dozens of bullets slammed into the elite, cutting it to ribbons. Jace stood dazed, but the feeling quickly past. Ripping off the goggles, he looked around at the carnage. The room was a mess. The table in the middle had been burned into by several carbine shots, and needlers had destroyed several weapons. Bullet holes were everywhere from stray shots, and a little unsteady on his feet, Jace walked over to the Lieutenant General. Helping him up, Jace winced at the slight singing that the carbine shot had done to his elbow. The general was wounded as well, his leg had been badly burnt by a carbine shot. Jamie was the best at field medication in the squad, so Jace called him over. Jamie began to inspect the wound, and Jace went and took a look at their attackers. They were elites all right, but they wore armor unlike what Jace had ever seen. It was a goldish color, with small orbs over the eyes. Multiple metal beams shot out of the armor at the back, and there were areas where the armor did not cover the elites skin, mostly in the neck, head, arms, and legs. It looked less streamlined than the normal Covenant elite armor, and Jace wondered what it's purpose was. Curiously, none were armed with plasma rifles. They were instead armed with carbines and needlers. Kicking the body, he watched as a fireteam of marines descended the stairs, and saw their surprise as they witnessed the destruction. "Get a medic down here...the general needs medical attention!" yelled Jamie, and a marine ran off. Barely a minute later, half a dozen medics descended the stairwell, and began treating the general. Walking up the stairs, Jace beckoned for the others to follow him, and they walked out of the room. At the top of the stairs a Lietenant stood, and Jace walked up to him, not bothering to salute. "Flight Officer Third Class Jace Williams?" asked the Lieutenant. "Yes?" said Jace. "I'm Lieutenant Nicholas, your under orders to get back to your squadron." explained Lieutenant Nicholas, and Jace nodded. "Got it, three flight, return to fighters!" bellowed Jace, and the squad took off at a run. ---- Onboard the Rightous Might, Ldgh 'Rehodee stood atop the bridge pedstal, now since cleaned off by the engineers, and manned dutifully by 'Rehodee's men. In front of him, reports streamed in about his guerrilla attacks. Bombings in the city of Divinity Reborn, the seizing of the seven sacred armories, the burning of the holy temples across the planet, failed attacks on several human installations, and above all, the attack on the central city of Divine Brightness, which had caused skirmishes to break out in a dozen differenent neighborhoods. He smiled, and wondered why he was seeing reports of attacks on humans. "Major Medi 'Nadomee?" he asked loudly, and the proud Sangheili stepped forward. "Yes leader?" he asked, barely restraining a bow of deep respect, as 'Rehodee had told them that he was no more of a warrior than any of them. "Who was it that ordered the attacks on the humans?" asked 'Rehodee, and he saw 'Nadomee's face darken. "It was me, leader." explained 'Nadomee. "Aww...well no matter, however...in the future, do not attack the humans unless they directly attack us, they are not vermin as the Prophets teach...just an unguided race." "Yes leader..." said 'Nadomee apologetically, and then he backed away quickly. 'Rehodee watched him for a moment, then returned to reading the reports. CAF Corporal Spartan 501 24 "I see no need for Reclaimers at the moment..." Vindictive Archaism muttered to himself, observing the many battles from above. "This is, all of it, tiresome..." he muttered once again, moving from computer to computer, constantly putting in or extracting various bits of data. "And when there is no need for something... it must be removed" --'''Monitor of Installation-07CommunicationsContributions 25 The UNSC Battlegroup Alamo exited slipspace, arriving in the middle of a fierce battle between the humans and Covenant. Standing on the bridge of the UNSC Annihilator, Captain Jim Wilson studied the battle and planned his next move. Then he began to give his orders over the BattleCOM. "All fighter and bomber squadrons, launch! Engage those enemy fighters. All warships fire on the Covenant cruisers! Warm up those MAC's and fire. Move out!" ---- Down in the hanger it was a rush to get into the fighters and bombers. The first out was Dragon Squadron, unusual since they were the new fighters. But they were ready for some real fighting, since everything before this had been training and practice. "Sound off!", yelled Dragon Leader. "Dragon-01, standing by." "Dragon-02, standing by." "Dragon-04, standing by." "Dragon-05, standing by." "Dragon-06, standing by." "Dragons-03 ready. Now let's do this!", yelled Randall. He was the most noisy and ecstatic member of Dragon Squadron, but the others didn't mind. Worst things could've happened. They'd heard of one squad didn't have one member because he had to be removed at the last minute because it turned out he was insane. "Like Randall said", replied Dragon Leader, "Let's do this!!" With that, Dragon Squadron and about every other fighter squadron flew out to join the battle. Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:37, 4 September 2007 (UTC) 26 Within the hour, the army of 50,004 (including the Spartans of Lambda) advanced on one of the identified communications centers. The first rubble of the battle. "Keep scans up at maximum and stay on high alert," reminded Lambda Leader as the army advanced. "Warning: Jammers detected. Approximate location analyzed. Displaying jammer device information now," Erebus reports. "Reroute to eliminate jamming devices. It is no use to fight without sight," ordered Lambda Leader. The message was relayed to the UNSC ground troops accompanying the Spartans, and they changed directions. Unknownst to them, the army is heading into their first firefight. --Dubtiger 13:30, 18 September 2007 (UTC) 27 On the Bridge of his flagship, Admiral Bobby Lands watched with dignified silence as his fleet drew closer and closer to the battle. The radiation signatures were off the chart, and Lands was determined to kill his fair share of UNSC troops today. "Helm, whats our course and ETA?" asked Lands quietly as the readings on his monitors spiked once again. "Sir, we are eighteen minutes standard time to our target, course holding and point one threee zero eight north." "Excellent," said Lands happily, "It will not be long before these UNSC fools are defeated." ---- Admiral George A. Walter's face was soaked with persperation and sweat as the Metal Sovereign maunvered through space, narrowly avoiding a thicket of plasma torpedos. "Gunnery, MAC cannons fire on my mark, MARK!" bellowed Walter, and a trio of jabs of lightning erupted from its prow in quick succession. "Arm Archer decks A-E, cut down those bastards!" he bellowed as a swarm of Seraphs came streaming in, a cloud of purple white plasma erupting from their fronts. Hundreds of missiles streaked out to meet the advancing fighters, detonating imperiously in their ranks, leaving nothing behind in their cloud of fire. Walter smiled momentarily, then cursed loudly. An explosion reverberated through the deck as thunder rolled up from their bottomside. Getting to his feet, he saw the Sovereign was listing badly to port. "Damage report!" he called out, and the engineering consoleman, who had a jagged peice of glass wedged into his forehead but was still working his station dedicately answered: "Sir, direct plasma torpedo to lower deck C, loss of pressure on decks C, E D, and B, minor damage to point defense array, heavy damage to starboard thrusters sir." Cursing once again, Walters drew himself up and decided to work with it. CAF Corporal Spartan 501 28 "All forces in Battlegroup Alamo, get down on that planet!", ordered Captain Wilson. Thousands of HEV's, Pelicans and Albatrosses headed down to the planet. The UNSC Thermopylae detached from the Annihilator and flew towards the planet. It came down softly and its' soldiers and vehicles exited quickly, meeting up with the other forces from Battlegroup Alamo. They quickly set up a base camp and moved to take care of their respective orders. With all the other forces moving off, one final group of soldiers walked off the ship. They were clad in Mk. IV MJOLNIR and seemed to be Spartans. The truth was, they were Team Alpha, a new Spartan spin off project. They were the best of the best, trained with the newest technology. There was 7 of them: Edwin Davis, the strategist; Lisa Davis, Edwin's wife and the support weapon expert; Kymberli Wilson, Captain Jim Wilson's wife and the assassin and sniper of the team; Jerry Peters, the vehicle specialist and mechanic; Marshall Black, the heavy weapons man and second in command; Amy Black, a girl that went in gun blazing, and Roy Koel, the commander. They were a motley crew. They and their friends, now Dragon Squadron, had just been through two years of intense training and augmentation. They walked up to the commanding officer. "Sir", said Roy with a crisp salute, "Master Chief Petty Officer Roy Koel and Team Alpha reporting for duty, sir!" "At ease", said the general, "This battle may be either easier or harder than we originally thought. Some of the Covenant have broken away from the main forces. The main forces now call them Heretics, for some unknown reason. So we now have two forces to worry about. Our boys are keeping them busy in space, so that may give us the valuable time we need." "So what do you need us to do?", asked Edwin. "I need you to go here", he said pointing to a spot on the map in the middle of a mountain range, "There's a radar station there. I need you to go and take it down." "Sir, yes sir!", Team Alpha replied and ran off to grab their weapons and vehicles. Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 20:41, 20 September 2007 (UTC) 29 The Sentinels spewed out of the Factories dotted around the Planet's underground cave network, attacking anything they dubbed a threat. Reclaimers, in Archaism's point of view, were not required. As such, everything would be destroyed if hostile. It would not be too hard maintaining his dominance over the planet, and his Sentinels would assure it. --'Monitor of Installation-07CommunicationsContributions' 30 As the pelican descended towards the surface, Keith glanced around its interior and the marines accompanying him one last time before setting foot on the planet. As soon as the pelican touched down the pilot released the warthog and Keith jumped out onto the planets surface. His trusted BR-55HB SR Battle Rifle in hand, he and 2 other marines made their way to the M12 Warthog LRV, and Keith jumped into the driver's seat, and started the engine. Now he sped towards the front lines not knowing what to expect. --'Masterchief46517 com link' 31 Jace strapped himself into the pilot seat of his Longsword, fastening restraints and clipping on crash webbing. All around him, the fighter purred as the engines warmed. The status boards ahead of Jace's face flashed from amber to green, and Jace hit the acceleration, and pointed the fighter to the sky. Above, the flashes of light of the space battle were clearly visible, awwing even to Jace, who had seen battles much like this before. "Three flight form up on me, delta three two formation." said Jace, and behind him, the others formed up in a on above, one level, one below formation. "Lead, Demon Seven here, picking up heat signatures matching engine exhaust from Seraphs!" came Juliett's voice, and Jace responded fluidly to the new element. Checking his own scanners, he saw that there were a dozen seraphs; the enemy outnumbered them three to one. "Cut down on your engines two flight, drop to three thousand and engage at will!" he commanded, and they instantly followed. The seraphs soared in at them, cannons spurting purple white plasma, which the humans nimbly dodged. Jace rammed the throttle forward and slashed with the stick sending him into a dizzying spin, but one he easily wistood. Whooping with happiness, he plunged through the Seraph formation, 110mms spouting lead by the hundredfold every second into the enemy fighters. Two erupted in balls of fire, and Jace soared past them, laughing. He cut back on the throttle and turned sharply, angling for the Seraphs to as to make another pass. Suddenly, the formation broke, and several headed straight towards Jace. Jace cursed loudly and rolled to port, as blue-red plasma torpedos shot past him. If either of them had connected he would've been dead. There was a flash of bright white as Jace rolled away from another torpedoe, and he saw that his left engine was badly damaged. He cursed relentlessy, and grabbed the stick, attempting to stay level. Behind him, three Seraphs dropped onto his tail, spitting fire from their forward cannons. Jace pitched to the side and narrowly avoided another torpedoe. "This is Jace, three sephs have dropped onto my six, I need help I need hel—" He didn't get to finish his sentence. There was an explosion in the back of his fighter, and Jace felt heat wash over his skin, and he felt the ship's hull buckle. He was over a range of mountains known as the Drisyin mountains, and with his engines failing, all he could do is set in a glide landing course and hope for the best. Moments after he inputed it, a collosal explosion echoed from the back of the fighter, and everything went black. 32 The UNSC Widow-Maker dropped out of slipspace a couple million miles out from the battle. Captain Andrew Harris was saring at the Viewscreen, eyes about as big as teacups. Watching a few hundred ships fight was amazing, even for a extremely seasoned Captain. "How many ships down there, Neville?" Captain Harris asked. Neville appeared on the AI display. "There are so many contacts that it is impossible to count." Neville replied. "It appears that the UNSC has about half of its fleet on this." Neville commented "I am scanning the UNSC ships to see who's in command." "Okay,then. Give us an intercept course on...say that heavy crusier" Walking over to the inter-shipCOM, the captain said "All personal to battlestations, I repeat, all personal to battlestations. All pilots prepare for battle. All troops report to you assigned stations, and SPARTAN-118, report to the bridge." SPARTAN-118 33 "The jammer is beyond this point," said Erebus as the army continues their approach. "We'll take care of it from here then," replied Lambda Leader, double-checking his Magnum magazines. "Move out. Sweep the area and eliminate all non-friendly life forms." "Copy, Lambda Leader. Moving out." The army dispersed to locate the jammer(s), unaware that hostiles were watching them. --Dubtiger 13:31, 29 October 2007 (UTC) 34 The UNSC Widow-maker lined up on the Covenant cruser and fired its single 'super' MAC cannon and regular MAC cannons, shattering the entire ship into millions of small pieces. The 3 regular hevay MAC rounds slammed into a trailing carrier. "Splash two, sir" the Weapon-Officer yelled. "SPARTAN-118, reporting for duty, Captain!" yelled the massive Spartan. "Master Chief, We are engaging the enemy. Get down to a ODST pod, take a platoon, and take enough ground for our troops to land..." "Sir," Neville interruped, "Our escorts caught up with us. They are sending down their ODST's as well." "Good. Resume the preperations to land." the Captain knew that this would be big. 793 ODST pods headed down into the atmosphere. A large firey flame followed ever pod all the way down into the atmosphere. As the pods slammed into the ground, ODSTs scrambled out, ran to cover and secured the area. Almost all the ODSTs made it. There were only 23 accidents, of which 17 were fatal. Snipers nailed all the grunts. Within minutes, Pelicans laden with troops, tanks, and Warthogs. An hour later, all the troops had landed, and were on the way to help out the other marines. Whith them were the ODSTs and the single SPARTAN. 35 "Kymberli, Lisa, what do you see?", asked Roy over the COM "About 50 soldiers, no heavy weapons, no vehicles", replied Lisa "I don't think they even expected us to come here", said Kymberli "OK, here's the plan", said Roy, "Jerry, get the Warthog ready. You and Marshall are going to ride that thing in from the right. Edwin and Amy, get whatever weapons you want, 'cause you two are coming with me down the center." The Warthog revved up, and Marshall climbed on with a Rocket Launcher over his shoulder, and grenades on his belt. "Ready?", he said, and then they took off. Kymberli began sniping the soldiers down, one by one, while Lisa put down a Chaingun and fired it. Jerry drove the Warthog in, running over a couple soldiers, while Marshall threw some grenades in. He fired a rocket into the midst as they drove off. Roy, Edwin and Amy rushed in and used their shotguns, assault rifles and pistols to take down the remaining soldiers. "OK, let's blow this thing", said Roy, "Marshall, would you do the honors?" "I'd be happy too. Get a safe distance away, cause this thing'll be big" Marshall went inside and set a bomb to blow the place and then they all ran to get a sufficient distance away. The radar station soon blew, leaving not one stone standing. "Mission accomplished", said Roy Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 17:16, 1 November 2007 (UTC) 36 "Fleet Master, we've arrived at the planet. The humans have damaged and destroyed a large amount of ships, but now we have another threat: Heretics have taken over several ships and are targeting our brothers. What are your orders?" A Major Domo said to Faraz Wortynee, Commander of the Fleet of Ascendent Purpose. "Send 40 CCS-class Battlecruisers to fight the Heretics. All other ships follow me, and engage the humans!" Faraz yelled through the Battlenet. The ships departed, their weapons charging. "All cruisers: FIRE AT WILL!" Senior Chief Petty Officer SPARTAN-G256 COM link 23:38, 18 November 2007 (UTC) 37 Admiral Walters cursed as a plasma torpedoes flashed inside his lines, burning through dozens of ships. The Metal Sovereign caught a torpedoe in the side, but the unique design of Halcyons saved it; they were able to shunt the atmosphere and keep the plasma from burning through the whole ship. However, when the plasma cleared from the dispaly, he saw a horror. Dozens of burnt and lifeless husks of ships floated through space, drifting without pause. This assault was not working out; there were not supposed to be additional covenant reinforcements. Covenant ships accelerated towards the UNSC, lateral lines glowing, preparing to release another salvo of plasma. The UNSC fleet was now outflanked, and if he let things stay the way they were, it could get out of hand fast. "Give me fleetcomm," he said to one of his Lieutenants, and a small red light appeared in the central viewscreen, signalling he was live. "61th invading fleet and battlegroup Alamo accelerate and attack the new covenant! Everyone else follow me in, were entering the planets gravity well." Walters knew that what he was doing was risky. Dividing his forces was one thing, but putting his ships in a gravity well (practically like fighting with your back against a wall) was quite another. However, he had some hope that the planet's magnetic field might disrupt the plasma torpedoes of the newcommers, allowing him to deal with the first covenant and then focus on the others. Spartan 501 06:27, 25 November 2007 (UTC) 38 "Sir, I recived a message that the UNSC fleet wants help." the communications officer stated. "Permission to engage attacking covenant ships?" the navigation officer added. "Granted. Order the destroyers and frigates to cover our flanks." "Yes, sir." the communications and navigatons officers said at the same time. The Widow-Maker accelerated to maxmam speed, gaining even more speed every second, Suddenly, the fleet opened fire with a hail of 1 Super MAC slug, 9 normal Heavy MAC slugs, hundreds of Archer missles, 2 SHIVA nucular missles, and dozens of Longsword and Shortsword Fighter-interceptors. The super MAC slug hit a assult carrier, turing it into shrapnal which killed dozens of Covenant fighters. The regular MAC rounds hit the following: 5 hit a Battlecruiser, killing its shields and doing serious damage, 4 nailed a cruiser doing a large amount of damage. The Archer missles flew everywhere, and, to cut a VERY long story short, cripping the damaged Battlecrusier, doing extreme damage to the cruiser. The covenant was confuse and most turned to attack the newcomming ships. The two nukes exploded in the middle of the fleet, causing 3 destroyers, a frigate, and a cruiser to turn into burning hulksThe Widow-maker then sent a message to the UNSC fleet. "ATTACK! Attack while they are distracted!!" --SPARTAN-118 23:50, 25 November 2007 (UTC) 39 "Fleet Master, they're breaking formation. Their main fleet have arrived at the planet's gravity well, their other ships seems to try to hold us off," the Major Crew member said. "Are they crazy? That will put them against a wall. Very well, turn all our plasma torpedoes towards those ships, then we deal with the others." All Faraz's ships turned and pointed their torpedoes at the human main fleet. The lateral lines glowed, and finally freed hundreds of spears of plasma, heading towards the sitting ducks. But suddenly, the torpedoes lost their course and finally stopped. Faraz sat gaping for a few moments, then he understood. The gravity pulses from the planet misguided their plasma weaponry. That meant he needed to think of something else. "Fleet Master, the other human ships attacked us in the back, and we lost the Holy Core and the Ambitious. They're preparing for another salvo!" "Turn around all ships and reengage. But we'll leave a little gift for the hiders!" "What gift?" "Send away all our Boarding Craft, and I mean ALL of them. If we can't destroy their ships, we'll just board them!" "Brilliant Fleet Master. I'm contacting all ships and tell them to send their boarding craft." "Good. Now, the victory is at hand." Chief Petty Officer SPARTAN-039T COM Link 18:44, 26 November 2007 (UTC) 40 Captain Harris looked at the viewscreen and saw a frigate take a direct hit. Instanly, it burned into a hulk. Disgusted by the death of the Frigate, Captain Harris order another salvo to be be fired and all the MAC guns fired their potent slugs at the Covenant ships. So 1 Super MAC slug, 8 regular hevay MAC slugs, thousands of Archer missles, and 3 SHIVA nuclear missles flew teward the large Covenant fleet. ---- Planet-side, things were less heptic. "So, where are we?" the company commander asked the ODST commander who was trying to understand the map Neville had printed for them. The ODST commander responded with "How would I know?" SPARTAN-118 got tired of this constant sqabbling and simply said, "With respect, commanders, could you stop the bickering? See that smoke over on the horizen? Thats where we shold go." Both commanders were suprised but listened, considering they themselves had no better idea.And so the convoy moved towards the smoke from the wrecked jamming station. SPARTAN-118 41 With a bright multicolored rainbow of flashing and dimming borealis, the plasma torpedoes launched from the Covenant ships flared and dissapated, leaving the UNSC fleet stunned but unharmed. However, there was another threat; thousands of Covenant boarding craft accelerating at high speed towards the UNSC forces. "All ships, open fired, NOW!" Bellowed Walters, and targetting solutions and hit vectors flashed across the main viewscreen for a moment. Then, the largest fleet in humanity's arsenal open fired with thousands of 50mm autocannons and hundreds of Throttle missiles, straight into the boarding craft formations. Clouds of fire and puffs of light expanded throughout as hundreds of dropships were vaporized or filleted by hundreds of rounds. However, this was not sufficient to stop them; hundreds more accelerated, and slammed into the human craft. "Damage report?" asked Walters, and an ensigne replied stoicly: "Sir multiple hull breachs, all sealed with enemy craft!" "Very well." said Walters. "All shipboard fireteams, prepare for internal combat! Stand by to repel borders!" Spartan 501 23:47, 27 November 2007 (UTC) 42 "Report?" said Fleet Master Faraz. "Half the Boarding Craft were vaporized by combined fire from the entire fleet. But the other half has made contact with the ships and are prepared to board them." "Good. Fleet status?" "We took down three Destroyers, but then they fired an enormous salvo. We lost seven cruisers!" "Light the lateral lines and heat up a Energy Projector and head to course zero-zero-six-two! All other ships head to zero-six-zero-five!" "You're separating the flagship from the fleet?" "Yes, we need a clear field of firing. If we don't break formation we'll maybe hit some of our own cruisers, and that I cannot allow." "Well, but after we've fired, then the humans will probably target the flagship, then what do we do?" "Just trust me, Ing'ha." The confused crew member returned to his station. The Assault Carrier moved away from the fleet, Lateral lines charging. Turning its nose towards the human fleet, the Energy Projector fired with enormous force. The space lit up by the projectile, and it went straight through two Destroyers, reducing the ships to particles. Then the lateral lines fired their Plasma Torpedoes, but the human flagship avoided the bolts using emergency thrusters. Interesting, Faraz thought. The humans have learned how to fight Covenant ships. "Fleet Master, we have captured one of their Frigates. Soon there will be a technician team at the bridge that will download their database. It should contain interesting information." "Good, tell them to send back the information when they're finished." Chief Petty Officer SPARTAN-039T COM Link 19:01, 1 December 2007 (UTC) 43 The MAC rounds hit first. The super MAC hit a crusier, killing it. The rest of the heavy MACs hit: *(4) a battlecruiser, causing a bad list to starboard. *(2) a Destroyer, 1 bringing down the shields, and the other entering it in the front and exiting the back, effectivly gutting the ship. *(2)a crusier, causing light damage. The nukes went off, killing 4 Covenant ships, and bringing down shields in dozens of others. The Archers caused more damage to the Covenant ships, causing 7 to be scuttled by their crews. The score now: UNSC 13; Covenant 1. ---- "Sir, the enemy fleet seems to be seperating. Which fleet should we attack?" the Navigation officer easked. "Attack the biggest ship, like that flagship there. Fire all MAC cannons and Archer missles. DO NOT FIRE SHIVA MISSLES! I have something else in mind." And so, the MAC slugs flew through space and impacted on the following: *The super MAC hit a destroyer *The normal MACs only hit 2 ships, a crusier and the flagship. The cruiser was so badly damaged, it was scuttled. The Flagship was grazed by a single shot, and a second impacted amidship. *The Archer missles hit everything, but only damaged the Flagship. The Covenant were taking a ton of damage, but still hadn't fired a slavo at the Task force 2092... SPARTAN-118 44 It sounded like a rock concert was going on. The truth was much stranger than fiction. In reality, just 4.323795 feet away, a vicious battle was taking place between a 5 ODSTs and a Hunter. So far, this Hunter had disposed of 4 squadrons to boot. Team Saber had been sent in to clean up the (sticky) mess. So far, both parties had received numerous injuries and the ODSTs were blasting away at something that seemed immovable, imposing. Th Hunter grabbed an ODST by the helmet’s visor, and was about to hurl him over the cliff when a tap of the finger set the captive free. The Hunter was left clutching a crumpled shiny thing that had once been a visor, but was now twisted beyond self-recognition. Then what was left of the helmet exploded with a loud, satisfying bang, and sent the Hunter tumbling backwards against a boulder formation. With a shake of the head, and a crack of the neck, the Hunter recovered and shakily moved to a standing position. Sadly for the Hunter, his back was turned to a sniper hiding in an alcove higher up. Shaking his head in almost mock laughter, the sniper sent a 6 mm bullet spiraling into the Hunters exposed orange skin. The Hunter reared back and roared with pain, twisting around to see the source of its new wound, and shutting his eyes in pain. This proved to be a sad mistake, as an ODST lobbed a fragmentation grenade directly under the Hunter. The Hunter opened his eyes just in time to see the world turn into a huge, catastrophic, fireballing explosion. The fact that his plasma supply had been exposed from the last explosion didn’t help. More flames corkscrewed out of the mess, and it appeared to be raining eels. The Hunter’s helmet landed right next to the leader’s boot. He spared second’s glance, and punted it over the cliff to its doom. Barely audible, the leader muttered “Another day, another dollar, another dead Hunter.” 45 The large ground task group was still riding along, and then, out of nowhere it seemed, dozens of Banshees dived on the task group, making them scatter. The gunners on the chainguns and the tankers opened up on the Banshees. The rocket jockeys and snipers were also hard at work, but, a good 30-minutes later, most of the attackers had been eliminated and the suvivors turned and ran. The message was clear though. The Covenant wanted this particular peice of dirt....and if the Marines wanted it, they would have to pay the price in blood... NOTE: Is anyone going to continue with this? Category:RP